


Flower Crowns

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [36]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Confuse, don't abuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in close conjunction with Vhenan. If you have not read that story then it is likely you won't understand these events. Please go read Vhenan and then come back. Thanks so much for your interest in my writing!

Solas raised his brows when Lyna settled onto the bench in the gardens beside him with her arms full of little purple flowers the color of her eyes. He had their son in his arms and was attempting to keep the boy out of trouble by giving him fresh beans off the stalk beside the bench.

He watched silently as Lyna’s long, slender fingers began braiding the stems of the flowers together.

“What’s all this?” he asked her finally, unable to contain his curiosity as she silently continued her work.

She grinned at him. “You’ll see,” was all she said. He sighed, pretending to be put out, but she just grinned again. He never could fool her. Even when he tried.

“Ah, da'mi, be careful with that!” Solas cried when his son attempted to swallow the wolf’s jawbone that hung around his neck. Gently, he convinced the little boy to trade it for another bean. Lyna chuckled.

“He behaves pretty well for you,” she said. He was having a hard time looking away from her hands. They were long and slender and he knew exactly how dexterous they were. She was working just in front of her chest, and Solas couldn’t help glancing at her breasts. They were a bit smaller now that she was no longer breast feeding, but still larger than they had been before her pregnancy. Solas smirked to think that they were available for his attentions again. He missed her breasts, missed cupping them and teasing her nipples to stiff peaks with his tongue. He missed making her come with nothing but his hands and mouth on her breasts. He hoped they would still be as sensitive to his attentions as before.

“I see you staring,” Lyna murmured, smirking. Solas jerked his gaze up to her face. A blush lightly colored her cheeks and the tips of her pointed ears, but her eyes never left the braid of flowers in her lap. Solas opened his mouth to apologize, but she cut him off. “Yes,” she breathed, “they are still as sensitive as before. More so, even.”

Solas jerked in surprise. “How did you know what I was thinking?” he asked her. She laughed, and the sound was bright and happy. He missed her laugh when he was gone.

“It’s written all over your face, ma lath,” she told him playfully. She finished the braid of flowers and leaned into him quickly. Before he could protest, she settled the crown of flowers onto his head and laughed at his surprise.

“What is this, vhenan?” he asked her, raising a brow. She pressed a kiss to their son’s forehead, using the movement to brush her breasts against his hand.

“Payback,” she whispered, then stood. When he tried to follow, his son started squirming in his arms. Then he began to wail and Solas knew the boy was wet. Lyna simply sauntered away, swaying her hips suggestively, and he understood. She’d made certain that he would be forced to wear her offering all the way from the gardens to their rooms because he couldn’t spare a hand to remove it while his son squirmed and wailed. And, naturally, the crying infant would draw attention, and then everyone who looked would see the absurd little flower crown Lyna had given him.

“What, exactly, did I do to deserve such punishment?” Solas asked his son as he rose to begin his walk of shame. The boy didn’t answer, of course, and Solas simply shook his head in amusement. Lyna was such a clever woman, when she wanted to be.


End file.
